una nueva historia
by 100kataang
Summary: todo se ve color gris para nuestros queridos amigos pequeños pleitos entre la parejas y un nuevo reto ¿prodran superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Curiosidad

Aang llevaba varios días escribiendo sin parar en un librito cosa que a Katara le molestaba demasiado ya que no había pasado tiempo con ella.

Aang por favor hazme un poco de caso, dijo Katara un poco molesta

A Katara ¿cuánto tiempo llevas hay?, pregunto el avatar sin dejar de escribir

Ese es el punto llevo aquí más de diez minutos y no me prestas atención pero que es lo que te pasa

Aaa… nada nada solo he estado haciendo algo pero bueno que es lo que querías

Que lo acólitos del aire llegan en menos de diez minutos y tienes que ir a darles clases, o vas a faltar otra vez dijo la morena con voz firme

No no vuelve a pasar y si ya voy solo termino de escribir

Y ¿qué es lo que escribes? Pregunto Katara con una voz intrigada

A nada es es algo

Y que es ese algo

Es algo personal que por el momento no puedes saber dijo atinado a la respuesta de Katara

Pero por qué no que acaso no confías en mí

Si si confió y mucho pero por favor te pido que no me agás más preguntas acerca de eso

Está bien dijo un poco triste

Bueno he terminado ahora me tengo que ir para dar clases no bienes

Si ahorita voy solo tengo que hacer algo no me tardo mucho

Está bien

Katara se sentó en la esquina de la cama esperando a que su novio saliera por esa puerta y desapareciera en los pacillos .No tardó mucho en que asomara la cabeza por la puerta para verificar que el ya no estuviese hay, y en efecto ya no lo estaba presurosa tomo el libro que Aang dejo encima de su escritorio y comenzó a leer no tardó mucho en que se diera cuenta que ese libro tan misterioso con el símbolo del aire en la portada era un diario al principio dudo en leerlo pero su curiosidad pudo más y comenzó a hojearlo muy a prisa hasta que encontró los últimos escritos que al parecer eran de apenas hace unos minutos ella leyó el texto muy aprisa hasta que se encontró con algo que le llamo mucho la atención un párrafo que decía así **: yo la amo más de lo que ella cree y no se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de perder **al momento de terminar de leer esto se le erizo la piel ya que pensó que algo estaba haciendo mal y que Aang la iba a dejar. Muy metida en sus pensamientos apenas pudo escuchar que alguien se acercaba a lugar donde ella estaba apresurada trato de poner el libro donde lo encontró pero esto no le fue posible ya que se le callo y de su interior salieron unas hojas de papel sueltas ella las tomo para guardarlas pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo vio un dibujo que le llamo la atención ella rápidamente lo abrió y vio un corazón dibujado con dos iniciales dentro del pero para su sorpresa no era una A y una K sino era una A y una O se quedó pensando un poco antes de leer el escrito de atrás **lo que siento por ti es verdadero eso nunca cambiara **Katara se puso furica cuando leyó eso ,tanto que no se percató que Aang estaba parado en la puerta

Ahora si lo mato dijo en voz alta Katara con mucha furia

Y a quien vas a matar pregunto Aang un poco molesto

Katara palideció cuando vio a su novio parado hay EE...eeesto no es lo que parece tartamudeo muy nerviosa

A ósea que no estabas leyendo mi diario ósea que solo lo imagine

No no lo leía solo lo levantaba es que sin querer lo tire y pues solo lo levanto es todo

Aaa lo levantas leyendo su contenido

Es que pues debes entender me gano la curiosi…

La curiosidad si me doy cuenta, Katara yo confió mucho en ti y no es justo que me pagues de esa forma

Si pero es que no sé qué decir solo lo siento

Un lo siento no vasta invadiste mi privacidad cuando te dije que no y quieres que te perdone

Es que yo solo, dijo la morena apunto de soltarse en llanto

Tu solo que

Tenía curiosidad fue su respuesta antes de empezar a llorar

Aang al ver esto se relajó un poco y pensó antes de hablar

Si tenías curiosidad te hubieras esperado por que lo que isiste no fue correcto dijo el avatar un poco triste y decepcionado tomando su diario y las hojas que se habían caído de él.

Katara solo se quedó llorando en el piso de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2 : 3 dias y no aguanto mas

3 días y no aguanto mas

Ya habían pasado tres días des el pleito entre Aang y Katara desde ese día Aang se notaba muy distante con ella y Katara solo lloraba sin parar.

La letra inclinada significa que lo está pensando

_Ya no lo soporto más me tengo que disculpar y él me tiene que perdonar pero y si no lo hace yo no puedo vivir así sabiendo que él me odia solo por cometer una estupidez porque fui tan impaciente._

Katara comenzó a llorar sin parar hasta que alguien toco en la puerta de su cuarto para su sorpresa era Aang ella se limpió rápido las lágrimas y abrió la puerta hay se encontraba a aquel monje calvo pero con algo distinto sus ojos y su sonrisa de felicidad se había borrado más bien parecía que ahora tenía unos ojos y una expresión de tristeza muy grande. Ella al ver esto no quiso decir nada pero pudo más su curiosidad de saber que la pasaba así que pregunto muy dudosa.

¿Aang estas bien?

Si estoy bien fue su contestación

Tu no me mientes yo sé que te pasa algo pero no sé qué es por favor confía en mí y dímelo

Es que haa es más difícil de decir bueno solo lo diré y ya está bien

Ok

Perdón si perdón me porte muy mal hace tres días no debí reclamarte ya que todos cometemos errores y ya no puedo más solo llevamos 3 días peleados y los siento como 3 siglos por favor perdóname.

A Katara solo se le formaron unas lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro y se lanzó a abrasarlo él le correspondió al abrazo.

Si si te perdono pero tú no me tenías que pedir perdón a mi si no yo a ti yo fui la impaciente que no hiso caso a tu palabra y yo soy la que tuve la culpa

No no es así fui yo pero como sea que allá pasado mejor olvidémoslo te parece

Está bien

Aang la abrazo con más fuerza antes de darse un tierno y dulce beso.

Mientras tanto en la nación del fuego…

Amor pronto ya se acerca nuestra boda que venimos planeando desde hace 5 meses no piensas invitar a tus amigos

Aaaaa si es cierto entre tanto preparativo se me había olvidado pero no te preocupes ahorita mismo hago las cartas y las enviamos te parece bien

Si está bien

_Queridos Aang y Katara _

_Les envió esta carta para invitarlos a mi boda que se celebrara en el palacio de la nación del fuego dentro de 1 semana espero contar con su presencia. Les he enviado cartas iguales a Toph Zoka, zuki y mi querido y estimado tío aparte del motivo de celebrar también es para volver a vernos han pasado 5 años desde que no nos reunimos y en lo personal me gustaría contar con su presencia para recordad momentos memorables._

_Atte. : Zuko _

_PD: no me llamen señor del fuego por favor es muy formal para los amigos cercanos _

Listo ya he terminado la última carta ahora solo falta enviarlas y en pocos días llegaran

Eso espero dijo Mai metiendo la carta en un tubo que portaba un halcón mensajero.

**Espero que les guste la segunda hoja en pocos días se verá el esperado encuentro del equipo avatar los cometarios anima **** mucho **


	3. de vuelta a la nacion del fuego

**Antes que nada perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero debido a que entre en semana de calificaciones y reprobé 1 materia (biología) me castigaron sin compu e internet 1 mes pero me he dado una escapadita para poder subir este nuevo cap. espero que les guste tanto como a mí ya que subirlo fue un gran problema. Los comentarios animan **

**De vuelta a la nación del fuego**

A la mañana siguiente des pues de que Zuko había enviado la carta, Katara y Aang ya la habían recibido y se alistaban para partir hacia el palacio real, Katara estaba muy impaciente por llegar, ya se podía imaginar a la nación del fuego reformada ahora sin pleitos ni una guerra a cuestas.

-Katara ya estas lista Pregunto Aang a lo lejos

A ya casi solo me falta o mejor dicho nos falta buscar a momo para poder partir

Momo ya se fue desde hace una hora ya que quería pasar por la isla de kioshi para saludar a Zoka y a zuki nos vera a ya

Bueno si es así entonces ya estamos listos.

Dicho esto Aang tomó las riendas de Apa y grito fuerte mente jip jip con esto Apa comenzó a volar y pronto el templo aire del este se perdió entre las nubes.

Zoka y zuki se encontraban haciendo las compras rutinarias cuando un halcón mensajero se posó en el hombre de Zoka el al ver el emblema supo que era de Zuko a sí que tomo la carta y comenzó a leer. Al terminar de leer salió corriendo en busca de zuki para darle las buenas noticias

-Zuki adivina que

Ahora que pasa amor

Hemos sido invitados a la boda de Zuko la cual se celebrar en una semana y asistirán todos nuestros amigos podemos ir Zoka hiso una carita de cagunejo a medio morir a la cual zuki no se pudo resistir.

Está bien iremos pero antes hay que empacar para luego poder partir.

Muy bien dicho esto Zoka salió corriendo a toda velocidad a su cuarto para poder empacar, él estaba a punto de cerrar su maleta cuando puedo ver por su ventana a momo.

Momo aterrizo en el brazo de Zoka para después poder lengüetearlo.

-momo creí que estabas con Aang y Katara pero no importa bienes por con nosotros a la boda verdad momo solo hiso unos sonidos un tanto graciosos a lo que Zoka tomo como un sí, está bien amiguito estamos a unos minutos de partir hacia el palacio real mientras come un poco o ve con zuki.

El peludo animalito Salió volando para ir a saludar a zuki la cual estaba en el puerto alistando su barco (el cual les había dado Zuko para poder viajar con mayor comodidad) para poder partir, momo llego y se posó en el brazo de la guerrera la cual al verlo lo saludo y lo invito a pasar ya que Zoka llegaría en cualquier momento y así podrían zarpar.

Y así fue en el momento que su esposo llego partieron muy felices hacia la nación del fuego.

Toph se encontraba en la teteria de Airó tomando una taza de té con el ex – general llevaban una amena platica cuando de pronto un halcón se posó en el hombro de Airó.

-mm eso es un halcón verdad pregunto Toph mientras dejaba la tasa en la mesa

Así es, y es de Zuko quien sabe que noticias traerá

Pues lee la que esperas

Está bien Airó comenzó a leer y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formo en el rostro, Toph pudo sentir el cambio de ánimo en el así que pregunto muy insistente que pasaba.

- por los espíritus que es lo que pasa alguien me puede decir

A si perdón es que Zuko nos invitó a su boda que se celebrara en unos días y asistirán todos.

OO. Que bien así que flamita se casa bien por el entonces que esperamos vayámonos ya mismo para ´poder llegar.

Toph y Airó zarparon en su barco a los pocos minutos ansiando llegar ya al palacio real.

**Bueno espero que les guste y ya falta poquito para que todo este junto otra vez. Aviso de una vez que me va a costar volver a actualizar dentro de 3 días ya que como lo he dicho antes estoy castigada y pues me cuesta darme algunas escapaditas para poder actualizar espero que sean pacientes xfa **


End file.
